Un corazon no se endurece por que si
by hikaruinchains91
Summary: los problemas de conducta no vienen solos y tampoco se van solos..podra sam superar sus conflictos internos?, podra sobrevivir al pozo oscuro en el que se metio? basado en vivencias personales- solo mayores de 18!


Buenos días , buenas tardes o buenas noches, antes que nada quiero aclararles que esta historia tiene contenido para mayores de 18 años, tiene consumo de drogas y, o sustancias, de alcohol, abusos, violencia, palabras soeces y una trama (para mi) bastante fuerte..

Bueno hablando un poco de la historia… no se realmente si será de su agrado, pero el personaje de Sam entra como manteca en esta historia…hace mucho tiempo quería escribir una historia así, jamás lo hice por dos cosas; en primera, los personajes en los que me basaba no pegaban para nada, es como si a Heidi le escribiera un papel en donde ella es una prostituta adicta a la heroína…je no pega.. y tampoco creo que los seguidores de ese fandom quieran o estén preparados para ver a Heidi así xD. Y en segunda siempre tuve miedo que me la borren, ya que… digamos que son algo fuertes estos temas…

Bueno decidí arriesgarme y ver qué pasa, de cualquier manera pienso que aunque me la borren (espero que no) seguiré escribiendo esta historia porque realmente me encanto poder crear esta trama que tanto me gusta, y sobre todo con el personaje de Sam que me encanta y que, como dije antes entra como manteca en esta trama, todos sabemos como es Sam y sabemos que de su personaje hay muchísimo material de donde sacar para seguir nutriendo esta clase de tramas.

Bueno sin mas preámbulo, abajo esta lo que buscan. Nos olemos al final cocodrilos.

 **aclaracion: icarly ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, agradezco a dan shnaider, jake farrow y todos sus creadores por valga la redundancia por crear un personaje tan complicado y con tanto trasfondo como sam puckett.**

* * *

-ooooooooo-

Una joven muchacha de caireles rubios, caminaba por la calle despreocupadamente con su guitarra al hombro y un cigarrillo entre sus labios, vestía unos jeans ajustados color negro y una playera negra con las siglas alice in chains en medio. Al entrar en su casa se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, deposito la guitarra contra la pared y dejo salir un gran suspiro…

Ella es sam pucket amante de la comida, del futbol, el asado y el metal pesado…adicta al cigarrillo, a las groserías y a veces a las bebidas, otras veces a lo prohibido… lo prohibido, que cosa mas hermosa que realizar lo prohibido, lo indebido, el riesgo y la pregunta mas usual que inunda nuestra psiquis de manera incesante y traicionera ''que pasaría si hago esto?''...''que pasaría si pruebo esto?''... digamos que sam pucket no tiene una vida normal, no la tuvo de niña y tampoco la tiene ahora, pero voy a dejar que ella les cuente un poco desde su punto de vista…

Sam punto de vista.

Mi nombre es sam pucket , estoy tirada en mi cama sin un carajo que hacer más que contarles un poco de mi vida, bueno…como ya les conto mi amiga hikaru in chains , me gusta el futbol, el asado y el metal pesado, también me gustan mucho las artes marciales (eh aprendido wing chun, y aikido) digamos que sé muy bien cómo defenderme. También me gusta mucho tocar la guitarra ( y realmente lo hago muy bien lml)

Vivo con mi madre en un apartamento alejado del centro, es un lugar bastante peligroso si no vives por ahí, por suerte a mi me conocen y tengo un ''relación acepatable' con todos, es decir yo no me meto con ellos y ellos no se meten conmigo, aunque dudo que alguien se meta conmigo, quisiera verlo…

en fin como les decía vivo con mi madre, pero ella casi nunca está en casa…

les contare algo… jamas se lo eh dicho a nadie aun, y en verdad no creo que lo haga, pero bueno se los contare a ustedes porque en definitiva estoy hablándole a la nada misma y si me pongo a pensar realmente estoy loca por hablar sola..

como sea….Es triste si quiera pensarlo, pero…. yo sé que mi madre anda tomando y esnifando monedas blancas de azúcar y polvo de hornear, sé que se dedica a complacer a hombres de mediana edad, quizás mas, quizás menos edad… y solo lo hace por unos sucios verdes que pronto usara para conseguir su maldito polvo de hadas ( creo que mi madre vio demasiadas veces tinkerbell y bueno…como que se emocionó demasiado en buscar el polvo de hadas que hacia volar a campanita), pero antes esto no era así, déjenme que encienda un cigarrillo y les contare:

Yo tenia 7 años cuando ella… cuando ella empezó a irse a la mierda… mi padre murió tragicamente, unos años despues mi estúpida hermana Melanie se fue y ella quedo sola conmigo, la niña soquete, la molesta, la rebelde, la problemática, bla, bla, bla…al fin de cuentas si nos ponemos a analizar mi comportamiento psicológicamente, hay muchos patrones que indican que mis rasgos emocionales y también mentales son grandes manchas que me provoco ella misma o por situaciones que ella misma tambien propicio, y las cuales me marcaron sucia y permanentemente…

En fin ,me estoy deprimiendo, comprenderán que no es fácil hablar de todo esto…miles de recuerdos vienen a mi mente, dolorosos recuerdos…supongo que algún dia les contare,(suspiro) o quizás no… en fin , saldré de esta habitación y veré que hace carly.

Fin punto de vista sam.

* * *

-oooooooooooo-

Tomo el teléfono y mensajeo a su amiga

-hey carls estas en tu casa?- guardo su peraphone en el bolsillo y se dispuso ir a la nevera.- nada…porque no me sorprende?- bufo con fastidio, saco su celular que estaba vibrando y vio el mensaje – hola sam, no lo siento estoy con Spencer en el parque, pero llegare a casa en una rato, si quieres puedes esperarme ahí-

-no.. está bien carls, si puedo pasare en unas horas- ya estuvo demasiado tiempo sola, pensando, recordando y viviendo nuevamente esas pesadillas, las que tristemente se hacen llamar recuerdos.

-de acuerdo…estas bien?-

Al ver el último mensaje guardo su teléfono, no tenía ganas de explicarle y menos por mensaje.

Tomo sus anteojos de sol, su billetera , sus infaltables cigarrillos y su guitarra, sabía muy bien a donde ir a despejar un poco la mente, en un galpón abandonado se encuentran reunidos su amiga deina y su amigo jonah.

Al llegar golpeo la puerta y una voz nada amigable le pregunto del otro lado – quién es?!-

-la que te rompió los dientes en detención- rio con orgullo y malicia-

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente y salió su robusta y ruda amiga – pockett!- dijo con su indescifrable alegría, y digo indescifrable por que la mayoría de la gente no sabe cuando es sarcasmo o molestia lo que expresa esta dama. – y yo soy la que te rompió la boca en el ensayo- esta también no dejo de expresar su orgullo. – que bueno que viniste, bestia- decia mientras estrechaban sus manos para luego darse un abrazo , casi no hubo contacto, solo sus hombros se chocaron y sus manos se posaron dando palmadas en sus espaldas.

-hey ¡!, heey!, jonaaaah!, ven aquí! ,mira quien se dignó a visitarnos!

\- vaya!, que te trae por estos lugares pequeño demonio rubio?, creí que ya no tenias tiempo para nosotros- dijo aparentando molestia.

-lo siento muchachos…últimamente tengo la cabeza en cualquier lado, varios recuerdos vinieron a mi mente- suspiro…

estos muchachos sabían algunas cosas de su vida personal ,a su vez ellos le contaban algunas cosas de su vida también, cosas realmente fuertes pasaron estos tres muchachos...

Sin embargo ella sabía que aunque quizás ,podía tener más cosas en común con su otro grupo de amigos, nada podía compararse con la amistad que tenía con carly y el ñoño.

\- de acuerdo demonio, lo dejaremos pasar por esta vez- dijo su ruda amiga.-

\- vamos sam- jonah la tomo de la mano y la introdujo dentro del galpón, era una gran habitación hecha pedazos, las paredes estaban todas escritas y miles de manos hechas en pintura rodeaban el techo, dentro de la habitación se encontraban varios instrumentos, guitarras, amplificadores, bajos y una batería.

Sam desfundo su guitarra y la enchufo al amplificador, tomo una cerveza que había en la mini nevera y prendio un cigarro, dio una pitada y lo dejo puesto en sus labios mientras verificaba si la guitarra estaba afinada, coloco el cigarro entre las cuerdas y comenzó hacer un punteo casi como una profesional…al terminar tomo un gran trago de cerveza y saco su cigarro de las cuerdas.

-woah! Estuviste practicando sammy?-exclamo impresionado jonah- yo diría que era un punteo tan complicado que hasta james hetfield le costaría imitarlo.

-jaja …estas escuchando lo que dices niño? Dijo con voz opaca después de reír.

De pronto sintió que alguien revolvía su cabello con una inminente brutalidad – eso es pockett!, difundirás el legado de lemmy kilmister – siguió revolviendo su cabello a sabiendas que iba a enfurecer en cualquier momento…

-oooooo-

Sam punto de vista:

si hay algo que no tolero es que me desafíen, sabía perfectamente que deina estaba esperando que yo reaccionara para empezar una pelea, no la deje esperando y actué rápidamente, arroje mi guitarra tras mi espalda y le di un golpe con toda mi energía puesta en mi puño, sobre su estómago…jaja la pobre estupida quedo sin habla..

Fin punto de vista de Sam:

-oo-

-está bien pockett, cof, cof- decía la machona arrodillada tomándose el estómago. –

Prendió otro cigarrillo-mama sabe lo que hace…jamás podrás conmigo- soberbiamente le arrojo el humo en la cara.

La cara de ira de deina no se ocultaba, a cualquier persona hubiera intimidado esa mirada, sin embargo Sam no le tenía miedo, quizás era soberbia…un poco, pero estaba muy segura de sus habilidades para defenderse, después de todo termino el nivel superior de aikido y en el wing chun era ya una alumna de nivel avanzado, ¿que podía pasar?

-está bien pockett, me has vencido esta vez, pero te propongo un pequeño DESAFIO…-

-un…desafío?-

uno de los actos impulsivos creados por el desequilibrio sentimental de Sam, la hacían aceptar cualquier desafío, de alguna manera inexplicable, (ya que la mente es un jodido laberinto) no podía decir que no… era algo así como cuando a marty mcfly le decían gallina.

...

Flashback:

Hace unos días carly la estaba regañando por que al salir del colegio le dio una soberana paliza a la gigantesca Jocelyn. – se lo merecía!-

-pero que te hizo? Pregunto carly preocupada

-pues dijo que no le gustan los grasito… a quién diablos no le pueden gustar los grasitos!?...Estúpida mastodonte-

-Sam…tienes que pensar fríamente las cosas, no puedes dejarte llevar por tus impulsos..-

-jaja, no te preocupes carls, hablamos de Jocelyn una brabucona insoportable, alguien tiene que darle una lección-.

Pueden suspenderte, expulsarte o incluso puedes salir lastimada-

-JA!…por favor carls sabes que no hay nadie que pueda hacerme daño…y si lo hace me lo llevare conmigo a la tumba jajaja- rio malévolamente

-no le veo la gracia…algún dia, espero no pase, puedes cometer una gran pero GRAN tontería, se que eres fuerte y sabes defenderte, pero no siempre te saldrás con la tuya-

Miro fijamente a carly por unos 5 segundos..- mama sabe lo que hace- le dijo con su voz encantadoramente grave.

-de acuerdo sam… solo ten cuidado-

\- de acuerdo shay… nos vemos- se levanto del sofá y produjo en sus dedos el símbolo de la paz mientras abría la puerta para irse.

-Sam? ...-

-sep?

Sus miradas se encontraron, la cara de carly era de total seriedad, podia notarse a 100 leguas que estaba preocupada…el rostro de sam por el contrario era indefinido.

-cualquier cosa que te pase sabes que puedes llamarme a cualquier hora…sabes también que puedes venir aquí a cualquier hora también…la puerta esta abierta siempre … realmente es un milagro que no entraran ladrones.-le sonrio al final de la frase.

Sam se acercó hasta su amiga lentamente y repentinamente le propicio un abrazo muy estrecho, inmediatamente carly lo correspondió, pero no sin dejar de estar un poco sorprendida por la acción, muy pocas veces sam abrazaba a alguien…casi nunca.

-sam…mírame-

La joven rubia no tenia valor para hacerlo, sabia que en cualquier momento se quebraría y no podía permitir que la vieran llorar, ni siquiera carly.

Carly separo a sam del abrazo suavemente, tomo su rostro con la manos y le dijo – debes contarme que te pasa.

sam no pudo mas y se largo a llorar en los hombros de su amiga… la castaña inmediatamente se dio cuenta, que lo que sea que le pasara debía ser grave para que ella llorara. La abrazo fuertemente dejando que se desahogara y una vez mas tranquila tomo su mano – ven siéntate aquí conmigo- dijo mientras la dirigía hacia el sillón.

-dime sam… por favor, sabes que estoy aquí- tomo una de sus manos, mientras sobaba dulcemente con su dedo pulgar los nudillos de la rubia.

Carly la vencio, no podía ocultarlo mas, debía y necesitaba contárselo a alguien

\- carly…yo…-

De pronto la puerta se abrio, haciendo que sam secara sus lagrimas fugazmente y se levantara rápidamente del sillón..

-carly tienes mi…cuaderno?..amm pasa algo?-

Freddie al ver la escena supo que algo raro pasaba, digamos que al instante se dio cuenta que no era un momento oportuno para visitar a sus amigas.

-yo me voy carls.. nos vemos después-

-espera! Sam!-

Sin prestar atención a los llamados de su amiga cerro la puerta para luego salir del edificio.

-creo que llegue en mal momento- dijo el joven

-algo le pasa….- Carly miro preocupada a su amigo – y algo muy malo…-

Fin del flashback.

-ooo-

-ooo-

-oooooo-

Recordando las palabras de su amiga, trato de denegar el pequeño DESAFIO

–emm…no mejor no…-

-Que pasa pockett? Tienes miedo?-

-Yo miedo? De ti?, JA! no me hagas reír- otra vez lanzo el humo contra su cara y soltó- sabes que no importa lo que hagas, te destrozaría como una media vieja- rio con pleno gozo al ver como su amiga cada vez estaba más y más roja de la ira

-entonces acepta pockett-

Sam giro la cabeza, al ver que jonah había hablado

\- si aceptas y ganas te comprare pollo rito y grasitos hasta que te hartes-

-de acuerdo amiguito, tenemos un trato – de inmediato se le vino a la cabeza su amiga.. '' lo siento carls, lo intente'' pensó.

– y bien... cuál es el desafío?-

Tienes que tomarte un vaso lleno de vodka y un trago puro de whisky, para después luchar contra mi-

\- espera, espera, espera…quieres que te rompa la cara estando alcoholizada?…eso será algo nuevo, y tu estarás sobria?-

-no, yo tomare contigo, pienso que será divertido-

-puede ser que lo sea- …''se que no esta bien pero… quizas sea divertido…además estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones'' pensaba.

\- de acuerdo, traigan las bebidas!- grito desafiando a deina con la mirada

Jonah sirvió dos vaso largos llenos de vodka, ambas tomaron el contenido de un trago.

-ahhh!-grito Sam sacudiendo su cabeza con una mueca de puro asco

De acuerdo pockett, ahora toca el segundo-

Jonah trajo un vaso de whisky y se los dio a ambas. – de acuerdo, beban.-

-de nuevo ambas tragaron de una sola vez el contenido, Sam se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar….

-ooooooooooooo-

* * *

Punto de vista de Sam:

''Woah! Todo me da vueltas… veamos cómo sale esto y terminemos de una vez…'' no será tan difícil, ella está en el mismo estado que yo... ''

de pronto vi sorprendida como deina saco un frasco pequeño con una exagerada cantidad de polvo blanco, lo esnifo y me miro de una manera tan fea que logro intimidarme un poco…

esta mal nacida me engaño… me engaño y yo caí en su juego, al ingerir su polvo los efectos del alcohol quedan en stand by por así decirlo, ahora solo la mueve la euforia del alcohol y la violencia y agresividad de la ira mezclada con…si… cocaína

-okey pockett es hora de que me pagues todas las que hiciste- me dijo con rabia , mientras aspiraba aire por la nariz ruidosamente..

Okeeeey, esto no esta bien, esa mal nacida estuvo esperando el momento para hacer esto… lo tenia todo planeado y yo como una estupida me deje meter en este lio…

realmente estoy un poco asustada, el estado de adrenalina en que se encuentra la gente cuando consume esta droga no es alentador ,analizando mi situación actual… no les voy a mentir, tambien la eh consumido alguna vez ''ocasional'' precisamente por eso temo, se lo que puede pasar… lo que pasa es que …esto te da una fuerza descomunal… pero mucha mas energía de la que puedas tolerar mentalmente …

digamos que, quizas estas corriendo desenfrenadamente por las calles vacias en plena noche, cuando con mucho temor te giras y te das vuelta, solo para darte cuenta que no hay nadie siguiéndote, pero las voces en tu cabeza te dicen, te gritan, te ordenan que sigas corriendo, pues si no lo haces algo muy malo te pasara… paranoia, euforia, exaltación, agresividad, adrenalina y fuerza en sobre masía, son algunos de los efectos que yo pude experimentar…-ahhh! de acuerdo pockett – me dije tratando de alentarme un poco-veamos como salimos de esta…-

-Ja crees que con eso me ganaras? no sabes a quien te enfrentas niñata- …la voz de mi conciencia me gritaba como disco rayado que salga de ese lugar ya mismo, pero no, no puedo irme, pase lo que pase continuare hasta acabarla y si no…que me lleve el diablo, ella no se va a ir moviendo la cola sin ningún rasguño…

Me abalance contra ella, como pude… esto realmente fue una mala idea, mi cuerpo está muy lento y mi energía no está centrada en mi objetivo, sin embargo logre calzarle un golpe justo en la cara y otro y otro y otro…

Genial! le quebré la nariz… sonreí triunfante, de pronto sentí como si estuviera jugando un video juego, estoy entusiasmada porque pude lastimar al enemigo final y falta poco para vencerlo de una fucking vez…todo se derrumba cuando se viene mas fuerte y enojado que antes…

lo supe…lo vi venir ,su puño entro perfectamente sobre mi pómulo haciéndome retroceder, perdiendo estabilidad, vi como otra vez me daba un golpe y otro, y otro , hasta que inevitablemente cai al suelo… es mi fin…

Lo ultimo que escuche fue a jonah diciéndole cosas, no sé que en verdad, pero realmente no me importa…acabo de perder el pollo frito , acabo de perder los grasitos…acabo de perder la pelea contra esta zorra tramposa…y acabo de perder mi orgullo y mi dignidad…

Con este ultimo pensamiento, mis ojos decidieron cerrarse.

Fin punto de vista de sam.

-ooooooooooooooooo-

* * *

-sam?- jonah la toco suavemente- realmente te has excedido deina ,que hacemos? llamamos a una ambulancia?-pregunto jonah

-no, déjala, ella no me ayudo cuando me rompió los dientes, me dejo tirada en el piso sangrando…ojo por ojo puckett- al finalizar se marchó..

\- sabes que se vengara no es cierto?…y te hará pedazos-

-la esperare…nos vemos jonah-

Jonah no sabia que hacer, llamar una ambulancia significaría que vendría la policía también a investigar un poco, ellos habían puesto esa guarida sin el permiso de nadie por asi decirlo, ademas de que la habitación, no rozaba la legalidad para nada…de pronto se acordó de carly, su amiga, ella siempre estaba para ella, el la conocía, podría mandarle un texto como sam diciéndole la dirección y que venga…pero carly seguramente también haría una denuncia…

\- lo siento puckett, sabes que yo te quiero y mucho pero si llamo a alguien caeríamos todos, incluso tu, se que no quieres ir a la correccional otra vez y yo tampoco, asi que dejémoslo asi…pronto despertaras...-adiós- al finalizar le dio un beso en la cabeza y partió, sintiendo que hacia lo mejor para ella…realmente lo creía.

-oo-ooooooooooo-

* * *

Carly punto de vista.

Llegue a casa a eso de las 19 era una tarde hermosa, un viento tibio y a la vez fresco soplaba en las calles, los arboles emitían el dulce aroma de la brisa de verano y el atardecer reflejaba las bellezas de la estación, me saque los zapatos y saque me peraphone, mire cuando fue la ultima conexión de sam ….realmente estoy preocupada por ella. La ultima vez que se conecto fue hace…8 horas?!

De pronto sentí un miedo terrible, ella nunca esta tanto tiempo sin ver su teléfono… no se por qué, pero algo me hace sentir muy intranquila. Rápidamente marque 750 veces el numero de sam- ahhhhhhhh ¡!- grite enfurecida.-para que changos tiene teléfono si no lo contesta?!- al terminar esa frase a mi mente vinieron las miles de posibilidades del porque no contestaba su teléfono y no eran agradables.- su casa!- grite. Rápidamente marque el numero…-maldito tono de espera, atiende sam…por favor-. Mi corazón sintió un alivio instantáneo en cuanto el tubo fue atendido..

-quien es?- el alivio se fue al instante en que escuche la voz de la señora puckett del otro lado.- ho..hola señora pockett, sam esta ahí?-

Sam? No lo se niña recién acabo de llegar, déjame fijarme-

-gracias-

-SAAAAAAAAM, SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM, SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! -

-no niña, no esta en casa-

-bueno dígale cuando llegue que me llame-

-de acuerdo tratare de acordarme, no prometo nada, adiós niñita-

Me colgó…que mujer mas extraña por no decir grosera...sam donde estas?.

-ooooooooooooooo-

* * *

Hola, hola mis amigos (hola dr Nick!) jeje xD. Hay algunas cosas que son medio estúpidas, pero bueno con algo se tiene que rellenar para lograr llegar al punto en cuestión.

Es la primera vez que uso el punto de vista de un personaje, me gusta, esta bueno…pero creo que a veces se me complica un poco con los diálogos, es decir la expresión de los diálogos…no se como explicarlo, si me pudieran dar un consejo se los voy a agradecer y si no es asi, bueno digamos que uno siempre aprende a la larga.

Perfecto mis amigos, hasta aca llego hoy…el sabado fue año nuevo, tome mucho vodka pero afortunadamente tenia muchos limones para chupar…gracias limones me salvaron del quiebre inminente jaja. Espero la hayan pasado muy lindo y que este año este lleno de nuevas posibilidades.

Les mando un apretón de manos y abrazo metalero lml.

Pd: le mando un abrazo a mi querida compatriota MigLi-Chan, si por alguna casualidad de la vida les gusto esta historia, ella tambien esta escribiendo una historia con un contenido crudo, oscuro y sombrio en la categoría black lagoon y si les gustan estas tramas y no vieron black lagoon, no se que esperan. En fin te mando un abrazo MigLi nos olemos después querida y a ustedes tambien los olo después xD xD .

lml lml .


End file.
